I've been dreaming of you
by Brenneka
Summary: My Kakashi/Sakura fic. Yes, they're in love. I do not own anything having to do with Naruto...unfortunately. Read, enjoy, and review! Flames welcome :
1. I've Been Dreaming of You

The sun was just beginning to rise, and Sakura had the perfect view from her bedroom window._ Today seems like it will be gorgeous, powder blue skys and everything...I wonder if __he__ is watching the sun rise as well...._Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from below. "Sakura-Chan!" _Oh no...it's Naruto again. He's so loud...._

"What is it Naruto?"

"Kakashi said he wants us to meet him at the training grounds around 8. Do you want to go get something to eat before then?"

_Never._"No thank you Naruto. I'm not hungry right now."_ Will he ever give it up?_ With one last glance at the brightening sky, she slipped back into her room from the window ledge and stretched. _I wonder what Kakashi wants us to do at the training grounds...._ She went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and left her house. On the way to the training grounds, she saw a silhouette with spiky hair. _Is it....._

"Hey Sakura! Long time no see!" Naruto smiled largely at her.

_Wrong..._ "Hey Naruto. Are you heading for the training grounds?"

"You know it. Wanna walk together?"

_Well considering the only option is to go completely out of my way...._ "Sure." _If there were any other route, then I'd definately take that way._

"We're almost there!"

_Thank you Captain Obvious..._"Yup. Do you have any idea of why Kakashi-sensei wants us to go there?"

"No idea, but Sasuke won't be there. He's still in the hospital recovering from our last mission."

_Duh. _"I figured as much. He was pretty injured in the fight. I could only do so much on the way back here...."

"Hey there Sakura. Naruto" Kakashi was leaning against a tree trunk reading one of the romance novels he seems to love.

"How did you know it was us? You didn't even look up!"

"Well, you were talking to Sakura on the way here, and I'm not deaf so..."

"What did you want us to come here for Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, you should go over to that tree over there while me and Naruto talk. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay." _This is odd. He never splits us up when he asks for us both to go to the same place....I wonder....._ It didn't take long for Kakashi to finish with Naruto. As he was walking towards Sakura, she saw Naruto leave the training grounds. "Where is Naruto going?" _We're alone here....._

"I sent him to see the Hokage. She has a personal mission for him. As for you, I've got a special training day planned for us."

_Us...._ "What is your idea sensei?"

"Well, first I want to see how well your healing jutsu has come along. I haven't fully seen what you can do since you returned from training. I've arranged to have some animals with various injuries set around the grounds. You have three hours to attempt to heal them all. There are 30 animals total."

"Thirty!" _Are you insane?!_ "With all due respect, sensei, I don't think I can heal them all."

"Your test will start when I say go......Go."

"Wha- okay..." _I'll just have to prioritize. First things first though. I have to locate all 30 injured animals._ Sakura took a rubber band from her pocket and tied up her hair while Kakashi picked a branch on a nearby tree to easily watch and evaluate Sakura's abilities. As he watched her begin to search the trees for injured animals, he opened his book and tried to read.

_**I've never seen her with her hair up....Her face is...beautiful. What am I thinking?! She's my student! ....but she is gorgeous. She was strong enough to grow out of her weaknesses....and she's smart. She already located all thirty animals, and look at the way her hair glistens in the sun...pink and short so it won't be a hindrance.....**_

_Okay so there are ten that are fatally wounded. I can't save them. Those ten just have a few broken bones and scratches so I'll save them for last. These ten are poisoned....I need to make antidotes for them first._ She glanced up at Kakashi. _He doesn't even seem to be paying attention to me....He's only reading that silly book....Wasn't this whole thing his idea...maybe __he's__ watching....._ That thought made Sakura smile as she ran off to gather the supplies for her antidotes.

_**She's not wasting any time, is she? She left the dying ones and proceeded right to the poisoned ones...what an amazing woman....if only I could tell her......**_Sakura re-entered the training grounds armed with ten fresh antidotes. _**She made them all so quickly...** _

--

"Kakashi-sensei! I've done all I can for these animals. Would you like to evaluate their conditions?" Sakura kept her fingers crossed as he jumped down from his spot in the trees and looked around at the animals.

"There are ten dead."

"Well...yes. They were fatally wounded. It would have been a waste for me to try to save them."

"I see. You managed to save the rest of them, correct?"

"Yes."

"Impressive." _**Amazingly impressive...**_

"Really?"

"Mhm. Good job Sakura." Kakashi set his hand on her shoulder and immediately knew he shouldn't have. _The **temptation....but no. She's my student....** _"Uhm...Sakura..."

"Yes sensei?"

"I...uh....have to tell you somemthing...." _**I'd rather take on Orochimaru myself than have to say this....but I have to tell her....I have to look into those gorgeous green eyes, filled with compassion and.....**_

_I wonder what he has to tell me....could it be? Maybe.... No no no...who am I kidding...he would never tell me that....that he feels the same way for me.....that he loves me secretly...like I love him....but maybe......hopefully....._

_**Be a man...just tell her....**_"Sakura...I.....I..."

"Yes?"

"I....think you did a great job....You're a great healer..." Kakashi turned quickly and ran off towards his home, feeling defeated. _**I can take on a million ninja...I just can't tell the woman I love that I care for her.....**_When he finally made it home, he walked in and collapsed, overcome with his failure. He began to cry and pound his fists on the floor. "What is wrong with me?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you....." _**She...followed me home?**_"I wanted to know what you really wished to tell me....I figured...what you said earlier wasn't all of it....I'm sorry if I startled you..." _Please tell me you love me....please don't let me be wrong..._

"I.....you're right. That wasn't all of what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you...." _**You can say it...you can say it.....Just say** _"I love you"

_OH MY GOD!!!! HE SAID IT!_ Sakura's jaw dropped. "I love you too Kakashi."

"You have no idea what a relief that is. I've wanted to tell you for so long." While Kakashi was talking, Sakura gained the courage to cut him off with a long passionate kiss. That night sealed any thoughts away that would doubt their love. In the morning, they woke before dawn and watched the sun rise together. Sakura left soon after to go get cleaned up before their appointment with the hokage.

--

"You're assignment will be a very dangerous reconaissance mission. You will have to go into the country of the wave and take the body they hold there. It's under heavy supervision so you will have to be very careful. Kakashi, you will lead Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto down to the main gate. They are your main fighting team. Sasuke will be joining that team at the gate. I have already briefed him." In the short pause, Sakura looked at kakashi apprehensively. _He can't leave without me. How will I know he's okay? __**Thank god she's staying in Konoha...safe and sound...** _"Sakura, I will meet you at the hospital to get some antidotes and other medical supplies for your trip. She will be accompanying your fighting group as your medical ninja. You will need her greatly on this mission." _What a relief. I can make sure Kakashi and my friends stay alive and safe. __**NOOOOOOO! She can't come. She has to stay here. We should take Ino, not Sakura .....no....**_

"Yes ma'am." With that, Kakashi and Sakura went out into the hall.

"You can't come with us....it's too dangerous..."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it because Tsunade-sensei gave the job to me, and it would look pretty suspicious if you say anything. Not to mention....I want to go....that way I can know that you're okay."

"I'll be fine. You know how strong I am. No one can touch me."

"It's not impossible for you to get hurt Kakashi. I have to go now. I'll meet you at the gate." She kissed him and left for the hospital. _**She doesn't seem scared at all....Maybe I'm being overprotective....she can take care of herself pretty well.....**_

_I don't know why he worries so much....I won't even be in danger half the time...I have to stay back and heal....which sucks..._

--

"Are you sure you're up to this Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Even Tsunade agreed that I'm okay to fight. Why do you worry so much Kakashi?"

"It's my job kiddo." Sakura joined the group with a rather bulky backpack on, causing some long stares. "Is it necessary to bring so much in that bag? It may slow you down."

"I'll be just as fast as the rest of you thank you. It just looks heavier than it is."

"YES! Lets go guys!" _Naruto.... you're so.....eager... _Just then, Sakura noticed all the animals prancing around the edges of the forest. _Are we gonna make it through this one?...._


	2. The Day the World Stopped Turning

"Okay so we've made it here without any difficulties."

"Right. Now we need to come up with a plan to break their defenses."

"You can send me in first. I'll tear down any hopes of a defense!"

"Naruto, you can't just rush right into their-" Before Sakura had a chance to finish her sentence, there was a crash from the trees above them as weapons and ninja of all sorts rained down on them.

"Run!"

Kakashi immediately ran to Sakura's side and pulled her towards some nearby bushes to hide. "Sakura stay here. You have to keep yourself safe."

"No. I have to help fight them off, and I have to keep you safe."

"I can't have you rushing out to battle. That's what the fighting team's for. You have to stay hidden and heal everyone. Please stay here. For me." They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment, and that was all it took for Sakura to give in.

"Alright, but I'm only staying incase you need healing....or anyone else for that matter."

Kakashi took her hands into his own. "Thank you." He kissed her swiftly, and held her for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too Kakashi." With one last kiss, he ran out of the bushes into the fight. Sakura couldn't hold back her tears as she watched, feeling helpless.

Naruto charged into the cluster of enemies with his army of shadow clones and managed to take down 5 or 6 of them. Then, the rest of the fighting group charged into the tangle of bodies, and Sakura immediately lost view of Kakashi.

Not long after that, the fighting stopped, and as the dust settled, it was obvious who the victors were. "YES! Thats was so easy!" Sakura's eyes darted around the area counting the number of fighters standing. _One, two, three, four....._ "They were such amateurs!" _Five, six.....seven. _Sakura sighed inwardly as she realized that no one was killed.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"I just have a few scratches, but other than that I'm fine." Naruto ran over to get his arm healed by Sakura while everyone else inspected the area. Kakashi came up to Sakura's bush as Naruto left with a freshly healed arm.

"Why do you think they sent in amateur fighters to intercept us?"

"Well, I can only think of two reasons. One, they didn't want to waste their good fighters on a fight with an enemy they knew nothing about, or two, they plan on attacking us with their main fighters afterwards. I hope it's the first reason."

"Me too. Are you alright?"

"They didn't scratch me." Kakashi flashed her a huge smile and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I'm going to examine the bodies." He got up and began walking towards the pile of corpses in the middle of the clearing.

Right as Kakashi bent down to examine the first body, an unseen explosive tag detonated and blew Kakashi right into a tree. In the confusion of that moment, more enemies dropped from the trees and attacked. Kakashi got up and spit to one side. _That's blood....._

"Sakura, move! Go quietly and don't get caught." He stood up and pulled his mask from his face, only exposing his eye. _I have to wait for an opening, but I can move to that fern for cover. No one should see me back there._ The instant she saw an opening, Sakura ran into that fern. From there she had a perfect view of the fighting. The enemy had the upper edge because of the ambush. Kakashi was fighting three at once while bleeding profusely. Naruto and the others each had two enemies to fight. Shino and Neji were fighting back to back. Everyone was injured by this time, and Sakura was shaking. _I wish I could help.....I feel so useless now...._ Her thoughts were cut short by a loud grunt. Kakashi faltered and grabbed his side. There was a sword protruding from his right side, and from the looks of it, the blade had sliced all the way through. Sakura had begun to cry, but while her vision blurred, a log replaced the vision of Kakashi. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath_ ....I thought that was really him._

Sakura was jerked up roughly. She looked up and saw that the person had a mask on. "You're hiding from us! Why would a sweet little thing like you be sitting in a bush?" Sakura wrenched one of her arms from his grasp and punched him as hard as she could in the side of the head. He went flying into a tree about ten feet away, and it immediately fell over.

"Sakura! Hide!" Kakashi was shouting over the clang of metal on metal. She could barely hear him, but she knew what he was trying to say.

"They already know where I am! I'm going to fight!." Kakashi fought his way over to her.

"Then you're going to fight next to me."

Sakura kissed him quickly. "I can do that." They smiled at eachother and turned to face the rush of fighters. _Kakashi was right. These are the skilled fighters he was talking about.... I just hope the rush stops soon. I don't know how much longer everyone can last._ Kakashi was fighting a man behind her when she was pushed away and surrounded by a group of about ten ninja. "KAKASHI!" he whirled around just as the man he was fighting lunged. This time he was actually stabbed. He twirled around, decapitated him, and ran towards Sakura. She was frantically fighting for her life about five feet away. He cut down three in his path and another when he made it to Sakura's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She looked down at his back. It was stained crimson with blood. "But you're not."

"I'll be fine. They're almost all gone." With a grimace, Sakura took a knife from a nearby corpse and threw it into the neck of a nearby attacker. Sakura got lost in the fight then and didn't continue to worry about Kakashi.

--

"This is the last guy." Sasuke had an enemy at knifepoint and was ready to kill him at a moments notice.

"Don't kill him just yet. We need to get some information out of him. I'll hit his main chakra points so h can't do anything." Neji had taken lead of the interrogation since Kakashi was in need of medical attention. Kakashi had asked everyone to stay away to save him embarassment.

Kakashi and Sakura were about three trees away from the interrogation. Sakura was sweating over his wounded abdomen. "S-Sakura...."

"Please...don't speak. It will take too much effort." Kakashi reached towards her hands and tried to push them away.

"Sakura....stop."

"No. If I stop trying then....then you could.....die." He grabbed her hands and pulled them towards his face.

"That's what I w-want." Sakura's jaw dropped, and she just stared, eyes brimming with tears, waiting for an explanation. "You knew when it was a-a waste.....when you were healing the animals.......Why don't you know that now?" Her tears spilled over then, dripping on their entwined hands.

"It's not a waste!" She ripped her hands from his grip and smashed her fist into a nearby tree. "I won't let you die!"

"Sakura...I want you to stop trying to heal me......please...." She looked down at his face. It was etched with pain and frustration. "You m-must protect everyone. Go back to Konoha.....don't let them get their hands on my body...." When Sakura opened her mouth to protest, he placed his hand over her mouth. "Please...just do this for me... I love you..."

"I-I....I love you too." She collapsed onto his chest and cried. He ran his hand through her hair to comfort her, and they layed there like that, in the cover of the dense trees.

--

There was a rustling in the trees behind Sai and Shikamaru. They tensed and turned ready to spring at a possible enemy, but when they turned, they didn't see an enemy emerging from the trees. Instead, they saw Sakura walking through the trees holding Kakashi's body in her arms. Her eyes were red from crying, but besides that, her face was expressionless. "I couldn't save him." Her voice was as expressionless as her face. "He asked me to bring you all back to Konoha along with his body. If you are all in the proper condition, I would like to depart now." They looked at eachother and then at Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were looking down, overcome with emotion.

"Everyone's fine....uh....We need to inform the hokage of what we learned here anyway." They left the clearing with not so much as a glance back.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" She didn't even acknowledge Naruto. She just kept looking ahead with a cold look in her eyes while she carried Kakashi's body. No matter what anyone said to her, they never got any more than an 'I'm fine.' Everyone offered to relieve her of her burdens, but she never allowed anyone to touch Kakashi's corpse. Even when they made it to Konoha, she had trouble handing it to the coroner. After that, she was no more than a walking void. She never spoke to anyone or went anywhere in public. So it was an oddity when she was at the meeting with the Hokage. After Neji and Sai finished relaying the details of the encounter, Sakura cracked.

"How can you just sit there?! You're acting as if nothing happened!"

"Calm yourself Sakura. You know as well as I do that we all cared about Kakashi, but we can't go running off after people that we haven't even identified yet."

"Well you sent us running off after a corpse held by people we hadn't identified." Tsunade hushed. Obviously Sakura had struck a nerve, but she was too overcome with grief to care. She walked out of the office and slammed the door. Naruto came running after her. "What was that all about?"

"She's ignorant." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sakura what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Now leave me alone." He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"_What is it Naruto?_" She glared at him. "You're wasting my time."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after those people who attacked us and that stupid corpse." He dropped her arm.

"What? When?"

"Tonight." This truly shocked the blonde. He just stared at her awestruck.

"But....are you bringing anyone with you?"

"No, and you'd better not tell anyone or come after me. It'll be your neck then." She turned on her heel and stormed away, and all Naruto could do was stand there and watch, wondering if he'd be able to save his former teammate from the ninja and herself.

~End~


	3. Revenge is Bitter Sweet

Sakura was dressed in black, like every day since she returned to Konoha. She was rummaging through her drawers for things to put in her backpack. She tossed her money into the bag from across the room. She didn't plan on coming back from the Country of the Wave this time, and she didn't have to pack much since she never really unpacked. While she zipped up her backpack, she found the pendant Kakashi had given her before they left the first time. Her eyes teared up when she touched it. After a few moments of deliberation, she put it around her neck and walked out the door. She ignored everyone she met on the way to the gate. She was in her own world now. When she reached the entrance to Konoha, Sasuke was waiting there. "I knew you'd come here sometime."

"What do you want Sasuke?" She didn't look up at him.

"Well....I wanted to know what your plan is." He leaned against the gate casually. His expression was passive. It seemed as if he didn't really care what she was going to say.

"I'm going after that _stupid_ corpse and those assholes who killed Kakashi." He smirked.

"I expected that. I also expect that you won't accept help. You're naive Sakura. You always have been, but I suppose there's no stopping you."

"I suppose not." There was a pause. Something almost like worry crossed Sasuke's face before he suppressed it.

"I will not stop you or tell anyone anything I know......but.....Sakura...." She spared a glance towards him and noticed that he was staring straight at her, his long onyx bangs obscuring most of his expression. "...be careful..."

"Sasuke?...." He smirked again and turned away. While she watched him walk back into Konoha, she could have sworn she heard a slight sniffle, but she cast the thought away. She was to suppress every emotion that wasn't rage and attack the bastards that killed her fiancée with no remorse. She turned and ran into the trees. This would be her new "home" for the rest of her life.

--

She reached the country of the wave about three days after her departure. On the way, she had examined the map Tsunade gave her for the original mission. She traced her path on it. She would infiltrate it stealthily and cut down everyone in her path. Her enemies hideout wasn't well hidden. She found it easily. **Ha. They think no one can reach this place...how careless.** She heard some men talking at the entrance. "Did you hear about the team that tried to get here? I heard they were real easy to kill." The brown-haired man looked around the trees before responding.

"Yeah, and I heard they had a sexy medical-nin with them. Too bad they didn't take her in, eh?" They laughed together. **Well you guys don't have to worry about that...."The sexy medcal-nin" is right under your noses.** Sakura rose from the bushes and leisurely strolled towards the pair. The dark-haired one spotted her first. "Didn't they say she had bright pink hair?"

"Uh yeah, I think so. Why?"

"'Cuz the sexy nin is back." He nudged his partner's arm and pointed at Sakura emerging from the trees. Her black clothes clung to her, not for sex appeal, but Sakura was glad they did.

"Hey there cutie. Whatcha doing all the way out here?" She approached them slowly while twirling her hair around her gloved fingers.

She smiled at them. The men exchanged conspiratorial glances before looking at their new visitor. "I came here to....kill you." She dropped the hair she was twirling and jumped at them before they had time to think. She cut the head off of the brown haired one and then used his body to jump above the other man. He was too startled to put up much of a fight. As she fell from above him, she thrust her sword through the top of his head to break her fall. "How pathetic. I was hoping for more of a fight out of those two." She wiped the blood spatter from her cheek and walked into the entrance. The inside of the hide-out surprised her. **This place looks more like a palace than a secret hide-out.** The floor was polished marble which was a stark contrast from the run-down look of the outside. There were gold lamps and sculptures scattered throughout the room giving it the look of a museum with excess money to spend. She checked her map and took a right into a long hallway. Her feet made no noise as she walked through the room. She stayed on alert for any movement or possible traps, but she found none through the whole room. **These people are terribly cocky.**

The other hallways and rooms she had to walk through were similar to the first. They were expensively adorned with fancy sculptures and paintings, brightly lit with various lamps. She only ran into guards a few times, and each time, Sakura was able to sneak up and kill them silently. When she reached the final doorway, however, she found twenty armed men in fighting stances surrounding a casket and a robed man who had his back towards the door. The room was dark and not decorated at all. Sakura could barelt see anything. Sakura hesitated for a short breath before she ran into the room. She threw four small knives from each of her hands which all landed exactly on target. Eight men fell to the ground, dead. Sakura pulled out her sword and spun, cutting through the bodies of four other men who had tried to surround her. She tried to run towards her next target, but she found that she couldn't move her legs. **Shit.** Sakura looked down at her feet and saw small tendrils of light holding her in place.

"Oh dear....You can't move now can you?" The robed man had turned to face her while she fought the other men. His ninja had parted slightly to give her a view of the man. He was handsome. His hood had fallen to reveal golden brown hair that was spiked in a messy way that partially obscured his face. His eyes were the color of amber and had the look of a killer. Sakura also noticed that it was him who was holding her with the light. "I'm pretty sure you are familiar with a similar jutsu to mine....so you know what I'm capable of." His voice was razor-edged and full of hatred. **That jutsu is almost exactly like Shikamaru's....which means that I'm in trouble...** The robed man began to walk towards her. "I know you're wondering who I am, but I'm sorry to tell you that you will die without that paricular knowledge. However, I will give you a few options in that aspect. Guards! Please line up along the wall opposite our lovely guest." Sakura watched the ninja line up. She had no idea what was going to happen to these men, but she did know that as soon as she had the chance, she had to kill her captor. "Now, I'm going to give you about....oh eight possibilities to how you can die." Sakura looked at him again, curious of what he meant. "Now for your choices. Number one....strangulation."

She watched one of the tendrils of light slither toward the first man in line. It wrapped around his neck and within 30 seconds, the man dropped to the floor, dead. It dawned on her then. This monster of a man planned to kill all of his fellow ninja without a second thought. **I have to stop this.....but how?**

"Choice number two....impalement" Another ray of light shot up through the body of the next man. Sakura's captor didn't even flinch when blood splattered all over his clothes. "Choice three...beheading." This time Sakura was hit with blood. **Why aren't these men running away.....** She took a closer look at them and noticed that she wasn't the only one being held in place. **I know there is a limit to this man's power. There has to be.....so maybe...if I can just distract him somehow....** "Choice number-"

"Hey asshole. Leave them alone."

"You're a fiesty little one, aren't you? May I ask why you have decided to infiltrate our little hideaway? You don't seem too awful interested in the body over there."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not here for the body, but that was my original mission. I came here to avenge my comrade's death. The body will just be part of what I get from this."

"You don't seem very afraid to know that death awaits you..." He looked away from Sakura, towards the casket. The light he was using to hold them in place faded slightly. The remaining six men began to inch toward the doorway. "Oh now, now, now. We can't have anyone escaping." When the light began to inch towards the group, Sakura flung herself onto the robed man.

"RUN! Everyone GET OUT OF HERE!" By the time Sakura was flung off by the robed man, all of the other ninja had left.

"You ruined my fun little girl. Hasn't anyone ever told you?" He spun around and stabbed Sakura through the stomache. "Revenge is bitter sweet." He smiled menacingly as he twisted the blade.

"Hasn't anyone ever told _you_? Never kill someone's fiancèe." She grabbed the blade and pulled it out of her stomache. She spun under the blade to get it out of the way. She gathered chakra in her fist and punched the man under the jaw with all of the force she could muster. He slammed into the bloodstained wall with a sickening crack. He smiled up at her, and then fell into a coughing fit that produced a large pool of blood. Sakura took the sword from one of the bodies on the ground and began to walk towards the man.

He looked up at her and laughed. "What do you think you'll accomplish by killing me? Do you think it will bring your _lover _back?"

"He wasn't just my lover you bastard. Now, _shut up_." She raised the sword and cut through his neck. Sakura smiled slightly at her victory and fell, bleeding, to the floor. She had almost forgotten about her fatal wound, but she knew that she only had a few moments left. She fished some paper out of her bag and wrote a note to the Hokage describing what had happened and why she did it. She summoned a messenger bird and tied the note and her map to its leg. She knew the body would be retrieved immediately. So, Sakura shut her eyes with another slight smile and let herself fall into the darkness.

~The End~


End file.
